criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Never Never Land
Never Never Land is the twenty-ninth case of World Edition, as well as the first case to take place in Africa. Plot The team came to South Africa to investigate KALA's underground model city, Sheher. Vasin teamed up with the player to dig deeper in the city, only to find Upendo Viljoen, KALA's weapons provider, shot. Sumiko found out that the victim was meeting with somepone at the table mountain, but the team failed to find out who that contact was. Later, the team stopped Eniton Burqe from escaping South Africa. After a tiring day of investigation, the team incriminated Sheher's mayor Ella Klerk for the murder. Ella told the team that she had to kill Upendo because over the months, he had grown uncooperative to KALA. Eventually, Ella found out that Upendo was leaking KALA's classified information to someone; prompting Ella to neutralize him. Judge Robertson sentenced Ella to life in prison. Given that Upendo was frequently meeting someone at the Table Mountain, Vasin deduced that the contact in particular was the one who was getting KALA information. The duo searched the table mountain and found Upendo's letter which revealed that Upendo's contact was Nasir Tariq, a young literature enthusiast who worked with Jenny Ripley. Nasr revealed the team that KALA was building an underground city in Madagascar as well. With this information in mind, the team decided to have another look at the underground city, finding Adashe's DNA in it. Adashe claimed that he had been fascinated by stories of underground cities, and that was the only reason he went down there to explore one himself. Meanwhile, Sehra reported that while she was with Chief Fakhri, someone hit her over the head and in the meantime, kidnapped Yusuf Fakhri. Sehra deduced that Vadim Yankov might have some information on Yusuf's whereabouts given his intermingling with shady people. Vadim told the team that he had heard rumors that Vadim was going to be killed at the weapons factory. The team found a coffin at the factory which had Yusuf inside it. Fearing that he might have already been dead, they sent him to Adashe. Adashe, however, reported that Yusuf was alive; one of his kidneys were missing though. Yusuf Fakhri was enraged about his kidnapping, believing that Sehra's neglect caused it. Sehra denied the charges. Keeping in mind Nasir's information, Chief Shoko decided that the team was going to Madagascar to stop the construction of the underground city. Stats Victim *'Upendo Viljoen' (Found shot in the underground city) Murder Weapon *'Rifle' Killer *'Ella Klerk' Suspects Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect is right handed *The suspect reads Nelson Mandela Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect is right handed *The suspect reads Nelson Mandela Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect reads Nelson Mandela Profile *The suspect is right handed *The suspect reads Nelson Mandela Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect is right handed *The suspect reads Nelson Mandela Killer's Profile * The killer is a marksman. * The killer is right handed. * The killer reads Nelson Mandela. * The killer is female. * The killer's surname is Klerk. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Underground City (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Paper; New Suspect: Ella Klerk) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a marksman) * Talk to Ella Klerk about the murder. (Prerequisite: Investigate Underground City) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Killer's Note; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Weapons Factory) * Investigate Weapons Factory (Clues: Locked Camera, Torn Card, Locked Crate) * Examine Locked Camera (Result: Video; New Suspect: Bayoule Klerk) * Talk to Bayoule Klerk about his interaction with the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked) * Examine Torn Card (Result: Faded Card) * Examine Faded Card (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Vadim Yankov) * Talk to Vadim about his presence in South Africa. (Prerequisite: Business Card unraveled) * Examine Locked Crate (Result: RIfle) * Analyze Rifle (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right handed) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Table Mountain (Clues: Broken Pieces, Picnic Basket, Faded Paper) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Hat; New Suspect: Hansie Bernstein) * AskHansie if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Hat restored) * Examine Picnic Basket (Result: Photo) * Examine Photo (Result: Woman; New Suspect: Eniton Burqe) * Talk to Eniton about her photo with the victim. (Prerequisite: Woman identified) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Threat) * Analyze Threat (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Nelson Mandela) * Investigate Entrance (Clues: Victim's Hat; Pile of Fruit) * Examine Victim's Hat (Result: Black Substance) * Examine Black Substance (Result: Fuzz) * Talk to Ella about her possession of the victim's hat. (Prerequisite: Fuzz identified under microscope) * Examine Pile of Fruits (Result: Files on Bayoule) * Analyze Files on Bayoule (12:00:00) * Talk to Bayoule about owning the factory. (Prerequisite: Files on Bayoule analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Mountain Peak (Clues: Crate of Apples, Faded Message, Broken Device) * Examine Crate of Apples (Result: Tickets) * Talk to Eniton about her try to flee. (Prerequisite: Tickets found) * Examine Faded Message (Result: Handwriting) * Examine Handwriting (Result: Hansie's handwriting) * Talk to Hansie about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Handwriting identified) * Examine Broken Device (Result: Strange Device) * Analyze Strange Device (09:00:00) * Talk to Vadim Yankov about the victim's prints on his device. (Prerequisite: Strange Deviced analyzed) * Investigaten Production Line (Clues: Pile of Leaves, Riflecase) * Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Bloody Page) * Analyze Bloody Page (15:00:00; Attribute: The victim's surname is Klerk) * Examine Riflecase (Result: Sweat) * Analyze Sweat (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Flesh and Blood (1/5). (No stars) Flesh and Blood (1/5) * Talk to Eniton Burqe about Upendo's contact. (Prerequisite: Available from the start) * Investigate Table Mountain (Clue: Locked Safe) * Examine Locked Safe (Result: Letters) * Analyze Letters (09:00:00) * Talk to Nasir Tariq about Upendo. (Prerequisite: Letters analyzed) * Investigate Underground City (Clue: Barber Pole) * Examine Barber Pole (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA (Result: Adashe's DNA) * Talk to Adashe Chikwava about his presence in the underground city. (Prerequisite: DNA identified under microscope) * Enlist Vadim Yankov's help for finding Chief Fakhri. (Prerequisite: Available from the start) * Investgate Weapon Factory (Clue: Coffin) * Examine Coffin (Result: Yusuf Fakhri) * Analyze Yusuf Fakhri (09:00:00) * Talk to Sehra Qandeel about Chief Fakhri's allegations. (Prerequisite: Yusuf Fakhri analyzed) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Africa (Alex)